Merciful Valar!
by MistressOfImladris
Summary: The twins and Legolas meet someone unexpected in Valinor. For LadyLindariel.


**A/N:** I wrote this story especially for LadyLindariel. Hope you enjoy it, mellon-nin!

* * *

The rising sun shone brightly on the turrets of Tirion as morning broke over Valinor. Many of the Elves of that city had risen before dawn, and now they sang joyful songs to the Valar, thanking them for the new day.

Amid those walking through the sandy streets were the sons of Elrond and Legolas Thranduilion. The twins had but lately arrived in Aman, and could often be found wandering through Tirion, generally accompanied by their fair-haired guide, Legolas.

On this morning, however, the three friends remained in and around the city square. Elrohir had declared himself tired of visiting the historical sights of which Legolas was so fond, and Elladan did not disagree. So now they sat silently before the statue of Feanor, which stood in the middle of the Great Square, and watched the comings and goings of the other Elves.

'You know what we should do?' Legolas asked quietly.

Elladan raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

'We should go to Alqualondë, to the home of my parents,' the younger Elf proposed. 'My naneth has never met you, and I am sure the residents of Tirion are already seeking ways to rid their city of the two of you.'

Elrohir punched him playfully, but it was obvious that he liked the idea. 'Our parents may not be so thrilled,' he warned. 'I heard Naneth plotting to Adar last night, saying that she wants to set us up with 'two proper, sweet-tempered ellyth who have good heads on their shoulders, in order to counter our recklessness.''

Legolas laughed out loud. 'That is reason enough to evacuate, then!'

* * *

'But you just arrived,' Celebrian said, handing each of her sons and Legolas goblets of wine. 'Do you really wish to travel again so soon?'

Elladan smiled at his mother. He could still barely believe how changed his mother was from how she had been after the attack in Caradhras. Her hair, thick and smooth, hung down her back in golden curls and waves, and her eyes once again sparkled with the joy that had made Elrond fall in love with her in the first place. Her hands, which had before been practically skinless and resembled claws, were again the hands that Elladan remembered smoothing his hair and wiping away tears as an Elfling. 'We have visited nearly all of Tirion,' he answered. 'There is even more to see in Alqualondë.'

'And besides,' Elrohir broke in slyly. 'You never know if we might not find a couple of proper, sweet-tempered, level-headed Silvan ellyth there.'

Elrond laughed while Celebrian looked chagrined. 'I thought you were exploring last night,' she said accusingly.

'We were,' Elladan assured her. 'But we came back early.'

Still, thanks to Elrohir's remark, Celebrian was not against the twins accompanying Legolas back to Alqualondë. 'It is fine with me,' she finally said. 'As long as you are gone for no more than two weeks, and as long as you remember your manners when it comes to Thranduil and Meril.'

The twins sighed long-sufferingly. 'Yes, Naneth.'

* * *

Two days later, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas were drawing up to the main gate of Alqualondë. The high walls of the city rose from the ground majestically, and the gate sparkled as the sun and the sea danced off the array of pearls and jewels that were set into the silver-grey wood. Towers rose from inside the city, and Elven watchmen called out their greetings to the visitors as they drew within earshot.

'I will show you to my parents' house,' Legolas said, glancing at the awestruck twins. 'After the evening meal, we should go riding in the woods by the sea, over yonder.'

The twins tore their eyes away from the city and towards where their friend was pointing. Sure enough, a forest had grown among the rocks, and leaves, green and gold, fluttered slightly in the afternoon-breeze.

'You _live_ here?' Elrohir managed, turning to Legolas.

Legolas nodded and shrugged. 'It is perfect, you know,' he said. 'Naneth has the sea she longed for, Adar and I have the woods.'

By this time, they had passed through the gate, and Legolas turned to greet his acquaintances. He introduced them to the twins, and it ended up being nearly an hour before they got to Thranduil and Meril's house.

Upon inquiring, Legolas was told that his parents were sitting in the garden, and he quickly led the twins towards the back. 'Naneth will be so excited to finally meet you!' he whispered. 'Adar and I have spoken of you many times!'

'All good things, I hope?' Elladan asked wryly.

Legolas shrugged. 'Well, mostly, at any rate.'

They found the former king and queen of Mirkwood walking beneath the trees, hand-in-hand. When Meril caught sight of Legolas, her face lit up, reminding the twins of their own mother.

'You have returned, Greenleaf!' she cried, catching his face in her hands and kissing his forehead. 'And you have brought some visitors!'

Legolas returned the embrace enthusiastically. 'I have missed you, Naneth. And yes, these are Elladan and Elrohir Elrondion, who I suggested accompany me back to Alqualondë. Elladan, Elrohir, this is my mother, Meril.'

The twins bowed respectfully, placing their right hands over their chests. 'It is our pleasure, my lady,' they spoke together.

'I am great friends with Celebrian,' Meril said quietly. 'We lived together here for years.'

'She never mentioned that detail,' Elladan answered, surprised. 'But she rarely speaks of the first years of her life here.'

'Then neither shall I,' Meril replied. 'Come, I will send for refreshment. Thranduil, sit them down. I long to hear of Tirion, for I have not been there in years!'

Hours passed as the group spoke together, exchanging stories and recent news. The twins found themselves almost instantly at ease around Meril, for her mood was so inviting and kind that it felt as though they were speaking with Celebrian herself.

At last, Legolas rose to his feet. 'Adar, Naneth, I promised Elladan and Elrohir that I would accompany them on a ride through the woods. Do you mind?'

'Of course not,' Thranduil replied. 'Do what you will.'

* * *

The inside of the forest was even more beautiful than it was from a distance. Leaves of all sorts of shapes and colours lay on the ground, and more covered the tree branches thickly. Flowers and ferns lined the paths and blanketed the forest floor. Bees buzzed through the many glades, and birds flew from one tree to the next, chirping merrily at the three Elves.

Elladan and Elrohir were awed. They had thought that no wood could be more beautiful and more peaceful than Lothlorien, but now they saw they were mistaken.

 _It is not so very surprising, El_ , Elladan said silently to his brother. _This is, after all, Valinor, not Middle-earth._

Elrohir nodded absently in agreement, causing Legolas to roll his eyes.

'You can talk out loud, you know,' he suggested not-so-subtly.

The twins laughed, then spurred their horses forward. Legolas followed no more slowly, and for a while, all three raced down path. Suddenly a white blur leapt out at them from between two trees on the left side of the path, startling Elladan's horse, which was currently in the lead.

With a panicked whinny, the mare reared, throwing her master in the process. Elladan landed hard and instinctively rolled to the side to avoid flailing hooves. When he looked up, though...

'Merciful Valar!' he shouted. Right above him, he found himself staring at the white underbelly of a second horse. The next moment, he could see the branches of the trees waving in the breeze. Scrambling to his feet, he turned to look for the mysterious horse.

There it was, and what a horse! Snow-white and well over ten hands high, Elladan estimated, the horse stood snorting softly as it perceived those who had interrupted his run. But more magnificent still was the one who sat calmly on the steed's back, his brown eyes observing the three Elves gravely. Dressed in robes of silver-grey, his light brown hair fell around his shoulders, and a great horn made of ivory hung from his waist.

Slowly, the twins and Legolas fell to their knees in front of their horses.

'Oromë,' Elladan murmured in awe. He suddenly remembered his startled cry, and blushed. 'F-forgive me, my lord. I did not mean to be disrespectful.'

The Vala bit back a smile, and his eyes suddenly sparkled. 'I believe it is I who owes you an apology, young one,' he said, his voice low and melodious. 'For it is I who almost ran you down with Nahar.'

The three Elves looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

 _'Well, it was nice meeting you, but this just got awkward, so I think we ought to leave now...'_

Or perhaps,

 _'Won't you come to tea, my lord? My parents have heard so much about you...'_

This time, Oromë did smile. 'Quite the contrary, my children,' he said in answer to their silent thoughts. 'I have heard much about them. For hundreds of years, I have watched the Lady Vairë as she works at her loom. I have watched the lives of the Peredhil and the royal family of Lasgalen since before any of you were born. Come, rise to your feet.'

This time, all three Elves blushed, but obeyed the command. Mortified that the Vala had read their thoughts, Legolas spoke.

'We shall make an effort to guard our thoughts, my lord,' he said quietly.

'It is no matter,' Oromë replied, laughing a little. 'I have heard much worse said of us before.'

Elladan had no problem believing this.

'Nonetheless, you should return to the city. Before long, the gates shall be closed, and your parents shall be worried, Thranduilion. Go with the blessings of Oromë and Nahar. Fare night!'

With that, Oromë turned Nahar back in the direction they had come from and, trotting around the astounded trio, disappeared into the forest, his light gradually dimming as he went.

Elrohir was the first to break the silence that followed. 'Are you hurt, El?'

Elladan looked confused for a moment before he remembered being thrown. 'No, I'm fine. I just had the breath knocked out of me.'

Elrohir nodded, turning again to look in the direction that Oromë had disappeared.

Legolas shook his head mournfully. 'I cannot believe he heard our thoughts,' he moaned. 'What if he tells the other Valar? Can you imagine them laughing at us? We're such idiots.'

'I'm sure they've laughed at us before, if they all just sat around Lady Vairë's loom and watched us grow up,' Elrohir sighed.

'Let's go back to the city,' Elladan spoke up suddenly. 'I expect that now they are all sitting around the loom, watching us disobey Oromë.'

Elrohir and Legolas snickered, but remounted their horses. They made their way slowly back toward Alqualondë, wondering how they would explain everything to their parents.

'At any rate,' Elladan said weakly. 'I don't suppose I'll ever swear by the Valar anymore.' Once he finished speaking, he looked around, confused. He could have sworn he heard laughter. Turning in his saddle, he looked back to where they had met Oromë. A bright light shone from the wood like a beacon for a moment, and the whinny of a horse came faintly to his ears. Then the light flickered out and Elladan turned to face forwards. He glanced slyly at his brother and friend.

'Race you back!' he cried, spurring his mare to a gallop.

The End


End file.
